What am I gonna do?
by SpobyForLife
Summary: -I'm A. Toby said. -No you are just kidding with me, this is not funny Toby! Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey, this is my first Spoby fanfic. I just love the couple, I think they are super cute ;) Now I need to stop talk (something I'm very bad at) so you can read. Enjoy :)**

''In Spencer's room''

-What did you want to talk about? Spencer asked. -Um maybe you should sit down. Toby said nervously. Toby and Spencer sat down on her bed. -I know about all the messages you and your friends have been recieving. Toby said quietly. -How did you find out? Spencer asked suprised. Toby didn't answer her question, he just looked away. -Toby look, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I just couldn't. Spencer said apologizing. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes and used all her power to keep them from falling. -I know who A is. Toby said, trying to ignore the tears in her eyes. -You do? -Yes but...um, he stammered. He wasn't really sure what to say. They sat there in silence while Spencer was waiting for Toby to say something. Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips but pulled back before she got a chance to respond. She looked at him with a surprised look. -Sorry, I just maybe never get a chance to do that again.  
-What are you talking about, of course you can kiss me again. She said confused. -You are not breaking up with me are you? Spencer said with eyes filled with tears that she fought to hold back. -No, but I think you will break up with me after this. Toby said. -No! Now she screamed in frustration and she was full of worry. -If you just relax and stop asking questions I'm gonna tell you. He said. She replied with a small nod. He took a deep breath before he said: I'm A. -No, you're just kidding with me, this is not funny Toby. -I'm not kidding, but I'm not the A you know. Toby started. -Stop kidding Toby you are freaking me out! Spencer said a little irritated. -Spencer, this is not a joke. He said with a serious deep voice. _This can't be true, Toby can't be A, I mean A have been hurting him to. And he have helped me so many times. Spencer thought. _Hundreds of thoughts were flowing through her head. -If you just give me some time I will explain. He said, keeping his voice soft so he wouldn't scare her. At the second he said the last word she believed him, he was A. -Get out. She said quietly to keep the tears from falling. -But Spencer. -Get out! She yelled. Already now she had broken the promise to herself that she would't cry before he couldn't see or hear her anymore. But she just couldn't help it, she loved him so much and he betrayed her. -Okay, but if you decide that I get a chance to explain you know where to find me. His voice was filled with hurt. He walked towards the door and disappeared. She quickly closed the door. She locked it and before she knew it she sat on the floor crying. Her mother tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen. She couldn't hear anything, she was shutting everything and everyone out. After 2 weeks with this her friends got permission to visit her.

She was sitting in her bed in the blue t-shirt she had ''stolen'' from Toby the night before there first kiss and a pair of sweatpants. She just sat there staring into the air. -Spence? -Spence, it's Aria. Aria said. -Toby...Spencer mumbled. -Guys what are we gonna do? Aria looked at Hanna and Emily. -We can try to talk about what we know with each other and find out what we should do. Hanna said hopefully. -Okay hmm, it's something about Toby, thanks for the great idea Han. Aria said annoyed. -Hey, if you have a better idea I would love to hear it! Hanna snapped back. -I'm sorry I just can't stand to see her like this. Aria said worried. -Yeah me neither. Hanna said and looked down. -Is her parents home? Emily asked. -No they had to go on a business-trip . Aria said. -I'll go get Spencer something to drink. Emily said before walking out of the room. -Spence? Aria tried again. Toby...Spencer said again. -What is it with Toby? Hanna asked. -A...Spencer said. Aria and Hanna exchanged looks. -Toby is A. Spencer said. She was going to say more but she broke down crying. Hanna laid Spencer's head in her lap and stroke her back in an attempt to comfort her. -Is Toby A? Aria asked. Aria tried to be careful about how she spoke and what she said. She wanted answers but it wasn't a thing in the world she wanted less then hurting her friend. -Yes, that's what he told me when he were here two weeks ago. -Are you sure that's what he said? Maybe he said, my name is Ray? Hanna tried. -My name is Ray Han, seriously? Aria whispered to her friend.  
-Sorry, I had to say something. Hanna said. Aria turned back towards Spencer. -What did he say exactly? Aria asked. -I don't remember exactly but he said that he was A and asked for some time to explain. Spencer said. -But you didn't let him explain? Hanna asked. -No I didn't. Spencer answered. -Here Spence, it's tea. Emily said. -Oh hey, we didn't hear you coming. Hanna said and smiled. Did he say anything more? Aria asked. -That he wasn't the A we know. Spencer said. -Well we know that it's a team and not just one person. Aria said. ''BANG''

What was that!? Aria shrieked. -Emily you were down there a minute ago, maybe you forgot to put the jug with tea properly on the bench. Hanna said. -Well maybe but I don't think so. Emily said. Let's go down and check. Aria said. Hanna and Emily followed her towards the stairs. -Spence are you coming? Hanna asked. -No I'll wait up here. Spencer said. Okay. Hanna said. Come on guys. Aria said. They walked down stairs and walked towards the kitchen. On the bench beside the jug with tea they saw something but they couldn't see what it was. Hanna walked towards the bench. When she came closer she saw that it was a stone with something written on it. Right before she was going to look what it said they heard a scream. -HELP!

-Spencer! Aria and Emily screamed and ran upstairs. Hanna grabbed the stone and read the message. Then she ran upstairs after Aria and Emily. -Spencer! Aria screamed. -She is gone! Emily screamed. They saw Hanna stand in the doorway. What did it say? Aria asked. Hanna took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down.

_''I take you down when you are on your weakest -A''_

**I think this is gonna be a twoshot. But did you like it? Please let me know by PM or by reviewing. Hope I see you soon, as said love reviews. So bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews and the PM's! It will be some Haleb in this chapter to sinse I just think they are very cute. Sorry for the late update. I have been sick. This is not gonna be a twoshot after all. I'm just gonna continue until I get to the end of the line with the story. Hope you will continue reading. Well anyway please review and enjoy :)**

''In an unknown dark place''

Spencer started waking up. -Whe..where am I? Spencer stammered out in the air. She could hear someone walking towards her but she couldn't see anything. She could hear the steps come closer and closer. She could see a person in a black hoodie walking out of the shadows. -So you are awake? The person said. Spencer knew it was something about that voice, it was so familiar. She just couldn't remember. She could hear it was a man voice. -Where am I? Spencer said trying to keep her fear under control. -Does it matter, you will never get out of here anyway. The person said. Spencer heard a it of an British accent. -Who are you? Spencer asked. -Oh you already know the answer to that. Think Spencer, you are a smart girl you can figure this one out. Then all her memory suddenly got back, she knew this person, far to well. -Wren! Spencer yelled. -I knew you could figure it out. Wren took the black hoodie of his head. Now Spencer could see his face clearly. -Hello Spencer. Wren said, now his voice had turned back to his normal British accent. Wren looked almost the same as before, except now his eyes where dark and he had scars all over his face. -How could you do this to me!? Spencer yelled with her voice filled with anger. -You chose this Toby guy infront of me! Wren hissed at her. -I love him! Spencer yelled. She was about to say that she didn't love Toby anymore but she couldn't, she did love him. Spencer could swear that his eyes where burning. -Is that why you are on the A-team, because I chose Toby? And just for the record it was no choice to make, it has always been him. Spencer said, getting teary eyed at the thought of Toby. -I'm not A that controls anything, I'm just working for Mona! And anyway, you don't know anything about Toby! Wren snapped. -Oh yes I do, I know that he is A. Spencer said. -But if you know that he is A how can you love him? You must be more stupid then I thought. Wren said angrily. -He won't hurt me, he loves me! Spencer hissed. -But if he loves you so much then where is he? Wren asked with an evil smile sneaking across his lips. Spencer didn't really know how to respond to that. -I don't know. Spencer said quietly. -Hah, I bet he is with Mona making a new plan to make you and your friends life a living hell! Wren laughed. -He is nothing like Mona! -How do you dare challenging me!? Wren walked towards her with something in his hand.

Then...everything went black.

''At the same time in Spencer's room''

-Do you guys think it's Toby? Aria asked. -I don't, he may be a part of the A-team but he couldn't have kidnapped Spencer. Emily said. -It's very hard to think of Toby as A. Hanna said. -Yeah but we have to see the possibilities. Aria said. -We can walk over there and see if he is home? Emily suggested. -Don't you think he will get suspicious if all of Spencer's friends suddenly is standing in the doorway? Aria asked. -But Em you two are friends, can't you go over and talk to him? He doesn't know that we know he is a part of the A-team. Hanna asked. - Well okay. Emily said before walking downstairs. -Hey Em, your phone! Aria yelled after her and ran downstairs. -Text us if something happens. -Yeah I will. Emily said and smiled at her. -Bye! Emily yelled while running across the street. Bye! Aria and Hanna yelled back.

''At Toby's house''

''ding dong''

Toby opened the door carefully. - Hey Toby. Emily said. -Emily, what are you doing here? He asked. -I just wanted to talk to you. He didn't say anything. Emily used the time to study him.

His eyes was grey and around they were all red. It looked like he had cried. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He was wearing the same clothes Spencer had described about the day she gave herself to him. Emily tried to not feel sorry for him, it could be a trick. But it was impossible, she felt sorry for him. -Can I come in? She asked. Toby had a short pause before he answered. -Yeah. Toby said and led her to the couch. She sat down on the couch. -What did you want to talk about? Toby asked and sat down in a chair. -I wanted to talk about Spencer. Toby felt the tears well up in his eyes at the thought of that beautiful girl he had hurt so bad. Emily saw the tears in his eyes and they threatened to fall. She couldn't help it, she got up from the couch and walked over to him. She hugged him and held him tightly. The tears were running down his cheeks. -Emily. He said. She walked out of the embrace and looked him in the eyes. -Yes? She said. -I need to tell you something, I must tell you the thing that hurted Spencer so much. He said, his voice was full of pain. -I know that you are on A-team. Emily said quietly, like she was afraid that someone else would hear her.

-Spencer can talk again? He asked. Spencer's mom knew it was something with Toby since that almost was the only word she said, so she had informed him about how bad she was. -Yes but she only says things related to you. Emily continued.

-But if you know I'm on the A-team than why are you here? He asked. -Because I need help.

Emily answered. -With what? He asked. -With Spencer, she's gone. Emily said, now getting teary eyed herself. -Spencer's gone!? He yelled, more fury than a question.

-Yeah, do you know anything about this? Emily asked. -No, I swear if I were I would tell you. He said. -Can you help us, please just come with me to Spencer's house. Hanna and Aria are there, we really need your help Toby, please. She said, the tears were streaming none stop. -I know you would never hurt her. Emily said. It was a long pause... -Let's go. Toby said short. -She smiled and gave him a hug before they walked out of the house. When they started walking Emily decided to text Aria: _Me and Toby are on our way, see you guys soon -Em_

''At Spencer's house''

Toby opened the door and held it open for Emily. She walked in with him right behind her. He closed the door behind them. Aria and Hanna ran down stairs to meet them.

-Hey Toby. Hanna said. -Hey Hanna, Aria. Toby said and gave them a nod. They all walked into the kitchen and sat down around the table. It was a long break. -I just need to get this out of the way, did you hurt Spencer? Hanna asked. -Han! Emily said, she felt Toby wince at the sound of her name. -I guess you guys know to. Toby said. -Yeah we know. Aria said, trying to calm the situation down. - No I didn't hurt her, I loved her. I love her. Toby said correcting himself. -So you will help us? Aria asked. -Yeah I will help you. Toby answered.-But before we do anything else I want to give you guys some answers. Toby said. -Who is A? Hanna asked eagerly. -I don't know things like that, the only people I know is A is the same ones as you guys. He said. -Mona don't trust me that much. He continued. -So Mona is still A? Hanna asked, not so eager anymore already knowing the answer. -Yes she is. Toby said. -But something you guys should know is that the next one A is out to break down is you Hanna. Toby said. -But that means Caleb is gonna get hurt! Hanna said feeling the tears well up in her eyes at the thought of Caleb in the hospital because of her one more time. -That's not gonna happen Han, we are gonna stop this. Aria said in an attempt to comfort her. Hanna tried to send her a smile but failed. -Do you know what the plan is? Emily asked. -No, I just know they gonna take down Hanna next. Toby said. -But...

''ding dong''

Hanna went to open the door while the three others continued talking. Outside stood Caleb. Hanna couldn't help it, she was so happy to see him that she ran outside and jumped into his arms. -Hanna, what wrong you're crying? Caleb asked after he put her down.

Caleb was looking at her with a look filled with love and concern. -I just, I'm so happy to see that A hasn't hurt you. Hanna said while the tears continued running down her face. -Oh Hanna. Caleb said, still very worried. Caleb pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. -It's gonna be okay, everything is gonna be okay. When Caleb pulled away from her he looked her deep into the eyes. -I love you so much. Caleb said. The tears kept streaming down her cheeks. She tried to speak but she couldn't get the words to leave her mouth, so instead she just stood up on her tip toes and placed a passionate but sweet kiss on his lips. Caleb and Hanna walked into the kitchen and sat down with the others. Everyone said hi and Caleb got filled in on all the details. -Hanna what did you mean with that you where happy A hadn't hurt me? Caleb asked her. -A is out to take me down after Spencer, and if A is gonna take me down then it have to involve you. Hanna answered sadly. Hanna could feel her phone buzz in her pocket. -I'll be back in a second. Hanna said to Caleb and walked out of the kitchen. She had a new message.

_Oh so sweet Han, did lover-boy take some of his time to come on a visit? _

_Well enjoy it, while he's still breathing –A_

Hanna sighed and walked back into the kitchen. Toby and Emily where making sandwiches while Caleb were trying to track down Spencer's phone on the walked over to Aria. –How are we gonna find Spencer? Hanna asked. –I don't know. Aria said, really starting getting worried. Aria's phone buzzed in her pocket, Aria and Hanna looked at eachother. Hanna walked after Aria out of the kitchen. Aria checked her phone. –I have one new message. Aria said. –Open it then. Hanna said. Aria opened the message.

_Okay I'm gonna give you a hint: ''A lake I guess, rose a victory expert''. Can you figure this one out in time to get to her? The time will show, tik tok –A_

Under the message it was a picture of a clock, it showed 00:00. Now the clock was,22:57 they had bad time to figure it out. -I'll go get Em. Hanna said and rushed back into the kitchen. Aria stood alone some meters from the front door. –''A lake I guess, rose a victory expert''. Aria repeated the words in her head trying to get it to make sense. But she didn't make it, she couldn't find any meaning in the message. Emily and Hanna came back to Aria. –Hey what's going on? Emily asked. Aria showed her the message. –Oh my god, we have bad time. Emily said. –I've got a message to. Hanna said. –You do? Emily asked. –Let us see. Aria said. Hanna showed them the message. –Hanna are you okay? Emily asked. –Yeah why shouldn't I? Hanna said forcing a smile. –Because you're crying. Emily said. –We are gonna end this Han. Aria said and stroked her back. After standing there for what seemed like an hole eternity they walked back into the kitchen. Toby and Caleb got to see the message Aria had gotten, Hanna chose not to show the one she had recieved. –What do you think it means Toby? Caleb asked. –I don't know. Toby said. –Can I see it for a second? Hanna asked. Aria gave Hanna her phone. –A lake I guess, rose a victory expert, A...L...I. Ali. G...R...A...V... . Hanna said. –Ali's grave. Aria said. –How did you find out that Hanna? Caleb asked. –I picked some things here and there from Mona. Hanna answered. –Great we know the answer, what's the time? Emily asked. -23:45! Aria yelled. –We gotta hurry! Toby yelled. They ran out to the car and everyone climbed in. While they were in the car Hanna's phone buzzed.

''_Good job Han you remembered. But was it in time? Who knows, better hurry up. -A''_

**This was all for now, sorry for little from Spencer's POV just needed to tell the story about how all the girls handled it. Hope you liked it, please let me know what you think. See you soon **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****: Hey, thank you so much for all the reviews! I think it's so fun to write this story :) Soooo sorry for late update, promise to get better please forgive me. So I hope you will like this chapter, I'm gonna stop talking now. Follow me on twitter: ** /Madelen_Hagen

**Please review and enjoy!**

''In the car''

_''Good job Han you remembered. But was it in time? Who knows, better hurry up.–A'' _The message spun around in Aria's head. A few minutes ago Hanna had showed her the message. She thought the message really sounded like Mona. _It can't be...can it?_ Aria couldn't really agree with herself, she really didn't know what to believe. -What did the last sentence say again? Emily asked. -Who knows, better hurry up. -A. Hanna answered. -Toby are we there soon? Emily asked. -Yeah, two minutes. Toby said. -Yeah we can't give you much more time either, it's 23:54! Aria yelled shocked and afraid. Toby tried to keep his breath under control but it was impossible. His heart felt like it could jump out of his chest any second. -Toby look out! Emily screamed. Toby had been so lost in his own worries and thoughts that he had forgot to look at the road. He quickly pulled the car to the left to avoid a deer standing in the middle of the road. He continued driving and a minute later they were at the graveyard. -We are here. Toby said. The girls stormed out of the car with Toby and Caleb running behind.

''At the graveyard''

It didn't take them long to find their way to Ali's grave. On the grave they could see two shovels and a note. Emily quickly picked up the note and read it out loud._''You guys want your bitchy little miss perfect back? Fine,two minutes to go, better start digging -A'' _ Aria and Toby grabbed the shovels and started digging. The other ones got down on their knees and started digging with their hands. Hanna screamed but the others didn't quite understand why. -What Hanna?! Aria asked frustrated.- A HAND! Hanna screamed. Now the others saw it to. -Do you guys think it's...Emily started but got interrupted by Toby. -Please, don't say her name! Toby said with a voice filled with anger, or at least that is what he was trying to show. But Emily knew that he was just trying to hide his pain and weakness. -Just, dig. Hanna said. They continued. -It's fake. Caleb said and took up the hand. -Wait what's that? Aria asked and dragged a piece of paper from the hand. Aria read. _''Sorry bitches, guess I set you on the wrong track. Your friend is not in there. But don't worry she's all safe with me, for now -A''_ -What's the time? Emily asked. -23:59! Caleb yelled. -We gotta find her! Suddenly they heard something move behind them. Then, they could see a shadow. -Okay is it just me or is it a dark shadow running through the woods? Hanna asked. They all looked at eachother, just for a second. Then they all ran towards the sound. Toby and Caleb were faster then the girls so they ran after the shadow through the woods. While the girls followed the boys from the graveyard because it was no trees just grass to run on so they could run a little faster. They chased the shadow back to the parking lot. Now they could clearly see a person hanging on the ''shadow's'' shoulder. -Spencer! Aria screamed out of all power. -Okay I've had enough of crap from this person. Toby said and stormed against the ''shadow''. He punched the person and he fell to the ground. Spencer fell to and now she was just laying there. The girls ran towards Spencer to help her while Caleb ran to help Toby finish up the person. Caleb dragged the black hoddie of the persons head. -Hanna! Caleb yelled. Hanna left Spencer with the others and ran towards him. -What's wrong? Hanna asked worried. -You know this guy don't you? Caleb asked. -Oh my god, guys it's Wren! Hanna shrieked. -Wren!? The three girls yelled in response. -Well it doesn't matter if we knew him or not. He hurted Spencer, do whatever you want to him. Hanna said. Caleb nodded and carried Wren into the car. Toby came towards Spencer and the other girls. -How is she? He asked, his voice was filled with love and pain. -Not so good, she isn't breathing well and she is bleeding on almost every part of her body. Aria said. -But it gets better, when we came to her she almost wasn't breathing at all so I think she'll be fine. Emily said. -Let's just get her home. Hanna said. They all nodded in agreement. The girls asked if Toby needed some help with Spencer but he insisted on carry her for himself. And they all thought it was understandable. They had been away from eachother. Maybe not for a long time but it feels very long when your last conversation ended in a fight, and you're not sure you're ever gonna see the other person again. Toby lifted Spencer carefully up bridal style and carried her towards the car. Caleb drived with Hanna sitting in the seat next to him. Back in the car Aria, Emily, Toby and Spencer sat. Spencer were sitting/laying on Toby's lap. Her head leaned against his shoulder and her hands held tightly around his arm. Suddenly Spencer started waking up. Everyone except Toby decided to keep quiet to give them some time to figure things out. -Toby? It came weakly from Spencer. -It's okay just relax we're home soon. Toby said. -I'm sorry. Spencer said. -What do you mean? Toby asked. -I'm sorry for not letting you explain for not trusting you and just, everything. Spencer answered. -Don't be sorry you have nothing to feel bad about okay? I love you so much. Toby said. -I love you to. It came from Spencer and then...

BANG!

**What did you think? Please review, I love feedback. Hope I see you soon, bye! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Hey****guys****! Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciated it. . Don't be afraid to come with suggestions to the story, I would love some help. Anyway, here's a new chapter so I hope you guys like it. Well, enjoy!**

''In the car''

BANG!

One second, everything torn in pieces. Spencer was laying in the middle of a cloud of smoke, some parts from the car, and, water! They were in water, she needed to get out of the car. She tried pushing herself out but she was stuck. The car was laying upside down and she couldn't get up the doors. She could see her friends floating around her. Then, she got eyecontact with something, or someone. -Wren! She shrieked. -Hi sweetheart, missed me? Wren asked in his own british prince charming way. -Wren layed his hand on her waist. She pushed him away. -Don't you dare touching me! Spencer yelled angrily. -Please Spencer, let me help you out from this car sweetie. Wren said. -Don't call me that! Spencer continued bitterly. -Oh are you still mad after our little misunderstanding earlier? Wren asked. The water had becomed a little higher but they still managed to keep their head above the water. -You're very stupid if you actually need to ask that question. Spencer said. -Okay now you're being rude! Wren said, swimming closer to her. -Maybe you need another nap, a loong nap. Wren said threathning. -Help! Spencer screamed helplessly. She closed her eyes in fear. In the moment she thought it was over for her she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist putting her out of Wren's reach. -Stay away from her! Toby yelled angrily. -Oh isn't that sweet Spence, your lovely boyfriend is coming to your rescue! That really is adorable. Wren said sarcastically. Toby could feel that his rage was about to go out of control, Spencer knew it to. -Toby please, don't use your energy on him. Spencer said like she was reading his mind. -He isn't worth it. Spencer continued. Toby focused on what Spencer had said before swimming towards one of the doors. Always keeping Spencer out of Wren's reach. He used all his power and slammed his body towards the door. Nothing. He slammed his body one more time. -Please stop, you're hurting yourself. Spencer cried. -That's much better then you drowning. Toby said before slamming his body against the door again. After several attempts of ruining the door it started giving results. After some more slamming, kicking and hitting the door gave in. Toby pushed Spencer in front of him before swimming back in grabbing Emily and Aria, he couldn't carry them all at the same time so on his way out he splashed some water in Caleb's face in an attempt on waking him up. Then he swimmed out with Emily and Aria. He handed them to Spencer who tried her best to keep all three with their head above the water. When he was on his way back he saw Caleb on his way out with Hanna in his hands. Toby thought he was just gonna join Caleb and swim with him. But he couldn't just leave Wren, so he swimmed back but when he came inside he was gone. Like he had never been there. Like it all had just been a dream, but it hadn't, this was reality. -I guess we need to handle with him later. Toby mumbled to himself as he swam back to Spencer to help her carry the girls. Spencer handed Emily to Toby. -Toby. Spencer said. -Yes? Toby answered. -Do you know how we ended in the water? Spencer asked. -No, the last thing I remember is us talking and then there was a bang. After that I woke up by the sound of you screaming. _Then how did we end in the water? _Spencer thought to herself.

''On a boat''

They were very thankful and lucky that the fishingboat had passed them and let them come on board. -Toby? Spencer asked while they were sitting alone in one of the cabins on the boat. –Yes? Toby said. –Now that we're in safety, and, alone. Can you tell me why you really were or...are on the A-team? Spencer asked getting teary eyed again. –I gonna tell you everything you want me to, but it's some requirements. Toby said. –What? Spencer asked, wanting to get information before she started crying. –You need to let me sit next to you, lay my arm around you and you're gonna stop pretending that you're not gonna cry any second. Toby said, giving her a small smile. –Okay. Spencer sobbed. Toby stood up and sat down next to her. Spencer pressed her body close to his and layed her head on his chest. –Are you okay? Toby asked, seeing the tears streaming down her face. –Yeah I'm fine, just tell me please. Spencer said sending him a smile through the tears. –Okay. He said. –It all started with my hate against you and your friends. He started. Spencer shivered at the thought of him hating her. –Mona must have noticed that I didn't like you guys. She came on the door to talk to me some day I was home alone. She said she had seen how I hated you guys and that she understood me after all you guys had done to me. Of course it was mostly Alison who was doing things and you guys following her around but I was to angry to see that. Anyway, she told me about the A-team and asked me if I wanted to be a part of it. And, I don't know, the thought of you and your friends finally get what you deserved really was tempting so I said yes. I'm really sorry because I know you guys didn't do anything but I didn't know that then. Spencer sat up and met his eyes. –You love me, right? Spencer asked. –Yes of course, more then anything. Toby answered with no doubt in his voice. –How? Spencer asked. –What do you mean? Toby asked. –I mean, you said you joined the team for getting revenge, then how can you fall in love with me? Spencer said. –You wanna know when it stopped being an act, the friendship with you? Toby asked. –Yes please. Spencer said and smiled. –Well, it actually stopped being an act when we were on the hotel. I saw a part of you I didn't knew existed. You were caring and funny. And a very bad loser. It was so fun ass-kicking you in scrabble. Toby said and smiled. –It was not completely ass-kicking! Spencer laughed. –Just like we're there again. Toby said. –Yeah, now the kiss is all that's missing. Spencer said. Toby looked her in the eyes, those big beautiful brown eyes. Then he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She kissed him back and they broke apart at the same time. –Happy? He asked with a smile. –Almost. She said flirtatiously and leaned in for another kiss. –Now I'm happy. She said after they broke apart.

''In the streets of Rosewood''

-I'm so happy we all got out of the car in time. Emily said while they were walking down the street. –Yeah,but we hadn't made it if it wasn't for Toby. Hanna said. Spencer smiled up at him and he smiled back. –I just hope I will never see that british bastard again. Spencer said. –Now that we're talking about it, where is Wren anyway? Aria asked. They all looked at Toby. –He...he was gone when I came back. Toby said, sending them an apologetic glance. –Wait, what are all the people standing around over there? Emily asked. –Let's go. Hanna said. Thet walked over to the people. Some of the people standing behind saw them and walked to the side. Everybody turned around and gave them place to come forward. They saw blood unerneath their feat. Then they saw what everyone had been staring at. A message, and a picture. –It's Wren! Aria whispered to the others. On the picture they saw Wren hanging in a loop. Spencer read the message while Toby was holding her tight: _He couldn't do that one thing he was asked, do I have to do everything myself? -A_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey I'm so so sorry for being so lazy with the updates. It has been so much homework and sickness and something all the time so I just haven't had the time to write. But finally, now the fifth chapter is done so I hope you like it. So, please review and enjoy ;)**

Spencer had no idea what she should do, so she just pressed herself against Toby and turned her head against his chest.

Hanna did the same with Caleb and he leant down and kissed the top of her head. Aria and Emily who didn't have an amazing boyfriend to go to just hugged each other tightly.

When they had been standing there for a short while, just looking at each other and Wren, Toby broke the silence.

–Let's get out of here. He said and they turned around and started walking. Then they saw Spencer's parents standing there waiting for them.

–Spencer! Mrs. Hastings screamed and ran towards her daughter. She hugged her tightly. –Oh dear are you okay? She asked.

Then she noticed the hand around Spencer's waist. She looked up and saw Toby, and she felt the anger building up inside of her.

–How dare you touching my daughter!? Veronica screamed. –Mom…Spencer started. –After all you've done to her! Veronica continued.

–Mom please…Spencer begged. You should never been released, I know you killed Alison! Veronica screamed, letting out the rage inside of her.

–MOM STOP IT! Spencer screamed, now her eyes were filled with tears and they were running down her stopped screaming and looked at Spencer.

–Can't you see that you're hurting him!? Spencer screamed with tears still streaming down her face. Spencer looked at Toby who was struggling to keep the poker face.

He didn't want to show that Veronica's words were hurting him. He hated to be reminded of what he had done to Spencer, how could he put her through all that pain, even if it was just for her own good?

–But Spencer, after everything he's done to you, how can you trust him? Veronica asked with a softer voice. –Because I love him. Spencer said and looked up at Toby, her eyes were filled with love and tears.

–It has been so many misunderstandings that I can't talk to you or tell you about, I just need you to trust me. Spencer continued and looked at her mother.

–Are you sure you can trust him honey? Veronica asked. –Yes I'm sure. Spencer said. –Well then, I'm not going to apologize to Toby if that's what you think.

But I will give him a chance to prove that he really loves you. Veronica said. Mr. Hastings didn't like the thought of letting Toby back into his daughter's life but he guessed he didn't have a choice so he just stood there and nodded in agreement.

Spencer knew she couldn't get her parents to trust Toby that quick since they didn't really like Toby from the start. And after he had made her become the worst version of herself by leaving her they weren't Toby's biggest fans.

–Okay, I know that this doesn't concern me but can we please go home? Wren's body really creeps me out! Hanna said. –Yeah lets go guys. Veronica said.

They all walked towards the car. It wasn't enough space for everyone in the car so Mr. and Mrs. Hastings sat in the front seats in the car. Aria and Emily took one seat each in the back, while Hanna sat on Caleb's lap in the last seat so that Spencer and Toby could get a cab by their own.

So the car left and Toby called and ordered a cab. Then suddenly it started to rain, they had nothing to cover their selves with so Toby pulled Spencer close to him, opened his jacket and took it off.

Then he laid it around Spencer's shoulders so he was standing there in just a blue t-shirt. –Thank you. Spencer said and smiled at him. Spencer was freezing.

Toby could feel her body shaking. Then after what felt like an eternity, the cab arrived. Spencer grabbed Toby's hand and ran towards the car.

They sat down in the back seats, Toby on the left side and Spencer in the middle. –Thank you for borrowing me your jacket. Spencer said and smiled.

Then she leaned forward and kissed Toby's cheek. –You're welcome. Toby said and smiled back at her. –But what about you, you're soaked. Spencer said.

–I'm gonna be fine. Toby said and kissed her lips. –Okay then. Spencer said and laid her head on his shoulder.

It was a pretty long way home so Spencer fell asleep on the way. When they arrived at Spencer's house Toby quietly walked out of the cab.

Toby loved to watch her sleep, she looked so peaceful, with no worries, just happiness. He didn't want to wake her up so he paid the cab driver before going back to Spencer.

Then he slid his arm around her waist and lifted her up bridal style. He walked inside the house and walked towards the stairs.

Veronica sat in the living room and gave him a look saying: What the hell are you think you're doing with my daughter?

–Spencer fell asleep in the cab. I'll just lay her in her room, I'll be out in a second. Toby whispered. Veronica nodded. Toby began walking up the stairs while being careful so he wouldn't wake up Spencer.

–Toby? Veronica said. –Yes? Toby said and turned around. –If you want, you're welcome to stay over for the night with Spencer.

She could really need you with her right now. Veronica said and gave him a little smile. –I would love to stay over. Toby said and smiled back.

–And Toby, thanks for taking care of her. She trusts you and Spencer is smart, so I will give you a second chance. Veronica said. Toby nodded and smiled.

Then he turned back towards the stairs, he was about to start walking but then he looked down at Spencer. Her eyes were slowly opening.

–Wh….what's going on? Spencer asked confused. –Shh, just sleep Spence, I'll carry you to your bedroom. Toby said and sent her a warm smile. Spencer smiled and closed her eyes.

–Good night. Veronica whispered. –Good night. Toby said and walked up the stairs and into Spencer's room. Toby carefully laid her down on her bed while she was slowly opening her eyes again.

Then he turned around and walked towards the door. –Toby, please don't leave me. Spencer said. –I'm not going to, I'm just gonna go change. Toby said and gave her a warm smile.

–You…..you can change here. Spencer said and blushed a little. –Are you sure about that? Toby asked. Spencer stood up and walked towards him.

–Well, it's not like anything I haven't seen before. Spencer said seducing and brushed her lips against his. –Well then maybe you can help me change? Toby said, flirting back with the same seducing voice.

Spencer smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back and lifted her up in his arms. He carried her back to the bed and laid her down with him on top of her.

Spencer started pushing Toby's shirt upwards, he lifted his arms and Spencer dragged the shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor.

She crushed her lips against his and he grabbed her hips and rolled them around so that she was on top.

While laying there Spencer pushed her jeans of her legs and tossed them on the floor with the shirt, never breaking the kiss.

For a couple of minutes they were just laying there kissing and teasing each other. Suddenly Spencer broke the kiss and sat up. –Spence what's…..Toby started. –Shhh…..Spencer whispered. -Oh god someone is coming! Spencer whispered in panic. Toby thought that it wasn't so bad but then he remembered that they were just sitting there in their underwear.

Toby threw one of Spencer's blankets over them and closed his eyes. Spencer closed hers to and seconds later opened the door.

Peter relax okay, they are sleeping, lets not wake them up. Veronica said and then closed the door. –That was close. Spencer whispered. Toby nodded.

Spencer yawned. –I'm tired, can we sleep now? Spencer asked. –Yeah sure. Toby said.

–Good night. Spencer said. –Good night. Oh and Spence, I love you. Toby said. –I love you too. She said and kissed him. Then she crawled close to Toby and laid her head on his chest.

Toby kissed her temple and they fell asleep. Spencer phone buzzed but she was too happy to be home and with Toby to notice.

A/N: Remember that I'm always open for suggestions to the story. I prefer the suggestions on PM so that the other readers don't know about the idea if I want to use your idea. If I use your suggestion, of course I will mention you and thank you in the author's note for the chapter. So thanks for taking the time to read. Bye!


End file.
